Hunted S2 Ep10
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Sam calls on Kayla when another psychic has a vision of his death.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you would like background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Hunted

Sam was on information overload. His head was still pounding with the idea that his dad told Dean he may have to kill him someday. What did that mean? Was he really supposed to go dark side? Either way Dean should have told him, he had no right keeping it from him which is why he got ditched.

So now he'd met Ava, who was apparently another psychic like him, a lot like him. She had death visions in the form of killer headaches just like his. Her visions had been coming true and her next vision was about him, dying in an explosion. He wasn't sure what to do from this point and he'd already bothered Ellen enough. Besides, he was sure she'd already told Dean where he was.

Sam excused himself and went out on the back porch, if you could call it that, of the room to call Kayla.

The thought that it could have been Dean using Sam's phone crossed her mind but either way she wanted to talk so she answered. "Hello?"

"Kayla, hey."

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

"Well, I'm ok considering. I'm in Lafayette Indiana."

Kayla paused at his tone. "What do you mean _you're_ in Indiana? Where's Dean?"

"I don't know but considering it's Dean, definitely not where I left him."

"You _left_ him?"

"He was hiding information from me about dad, about me!"

"Yeah that's lame but punch him or something and get over it Sam, you can't leave him! He's by himself!"

Sam sighed, this wasn't the conversation he called to have. "Look, I met this woman, she has death visions like mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and she said she saw me die in an explosion."

There was a pause. "You're not gonna die in an explosion."

"Why?"

"Because I said so that's why." She heard him sigh again on the other end. "Sam, you're not gonna die. That's why you have visions, so you can help prevent these things. So, she said it was an explosion. Now you know not to check the fuel levels with an open flame."

"You know, I bet I'd get the same response if I called Dean. Good thing I called the compassionate one."

She laughed quietly. "Seriously, don't die ok? I'd be very upset. In fact, I'm coming to Indiana."

"You don't have…"

"Like I'm going to sit here while you potentially die. I'll be there tonight, bye Sam."

He hung up. He wasn't sure what he wanted out of that conversation but was a little relieved that she was coming. In the meantime, they needed to find out who killed the other psychic in that parking lot.

Suddenly a bullet whizzed by his head. He jumped back into the room and slammed the door.

"Ava get down!" Didn't have to tell her twice, they ducked behind the counter as more bullets came through the sliding glass door. At least it wasn't an explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

Her mother was hovering in the doorway, watching her pack.

"I won't be gone long mom, I just need to help them with something."

She smiled knowingly. "I know." After a moment she came into the room and handed her the cell phone on her dresser. "Just don't forget the number ok?"

"I'm serious, I won't be long."

"Kayla." She stopped packing to look at her. "You're happier out there. When you call home, I can here the excitement in your voice. Whatever happened between you and this Dean guy can be fixed, because that's what you want isn't it?"

Kayla paused and nodded a little, she knew it was pointless to lie about it.

"Just be careful. Maybe you can bring him by…you have been seeing each other awhile."

_Ha._ Bring Dean to meet the parents. _That's_ funny.

_::Lafayette, Indiana::_

Kayla was anxious when she got to the room. It had been over a month since she'd seen the guys and it was hell. She smiled brightly when Sam opened the door.

"Hey stranger."

Sam hugged her. "Hey, it's been awhile."

"Nah, couple months right?"

He motioned her in and shut the door. "Dean's in trouble."

"What?"

"This is Ava." He motioned to the woman sitting at the desk, she waved politely at Kayla.

She was distracted and barely waved back. "What happened to Dean?"

"We don't know yet. I called him and he gave me the code word that someone has a gun to his head. I'm supposed to meet him pretty soon, we're probably walking into a trap."

"The code word was funky town, in case you were wondering." Ava pointed out.

Kayla rolled her eyes. "God you guys are dorks. When do we leave?"

He checked the clock. "We can head in that direction, I don't suppose you brought your gun.

She raised her shirt to show the gun holstered at her side. "I had a feeling I might need it. I've got my stuff in the rental car out front."

Sam smiled a little; she'd planned to stay, just in case. Now they just had to get to Dean in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was pissed for so many reasons. The fact that Gordon thought his little brother might be a threat someday didn't really bother him, because hell, the thought had crossed his own mind before. Now, the fact that he got his information from Harvell's Roadhouse, that was going to be an issue. When he got loose from this damn chair he was going to kick someone's ass, possibly worse. If Gordon ends up successful he's starting with him. That bastard better pray that Sammy is smarter than he is.

The soft sound of clinking metal was heard from the back; Sam was picking the lock.

"You hear him?" Gordon said to him.

They heard the lock give and the door open quietly. Gordon stood while Dean braced himself in anticipation. Surely a trip wire wasn't going to stop him. Dean yelled against the bandana in his mouth as the explosion went off. _So help me God if something happened to him…_

Gordon shook his head. "No, wait. Just wait."

The second explosion went off. Tears blurred his vision at the thought of Sammy getting caught up in it.

"Sorry Dean." Gordon went into the back to check the mess.

Dean hung his head and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to try to calm himself. After a moment his restraints started to loosen and he looked up. Kayla; now there was a sight for sore eyes. She smiled softly at him and touched his cheek.

"Sam's ok."

She untied one of his hands and he started to untie the other himself. Kayla stood and grabbed a board lying on the ground. She went into the back room and knocked Gordon over the head as he went to take another swing at Sam, he went down and didn't get up.

"Dean ok?" Sam put his gun away.

Dean came rushing towards Gordon with murder in his eyes but Sam stopped him.

"Gordon's taken care of, we should get out of here."

They headed for the car but Gordon was soon on their trail, guns blazing. Dean jumped around the ditch and covered his head. "You call this taken care of?!"

Sam ducked down. "Trust me!"

Gordon found himself surrounded by squad cars as he tried to get to the guys and had no choice but to put his guns down and surrender. There were just too many of them to try to run now.

Sam smirked. "Unanimous tip."

Dean nodded and smiled at him. "You are a fine, upstanding citizen Sammy."


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla hung up her phone and went back into the room; Dean and Sam were laughing and seemed to be getting along. _Let's try this again._

"Come on man I heard the coffee shops don't even serve coffee." Dean grinned.

"Where?"

Sam looked at her. "Amsterdam."

Kayla looked a little surprised. "You want to go to Amsterdam?"

"I don't want to go." Sam defended. "Not my idea."

"Well that makes more sense." She grabbed her duffel bag off the bed.

Dean motioned behind him. "You can put your stuff in the…why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not staying."

"What do you mean you're not staying? You just got here."

She pulled open the door but stopped in the doorway. "I came out here because Sam told me Vision Girl saw him die in an explosion. And since he was being a jerk and left you…"

"Hey." Sam interrupted.

"There wasn't anyone here to make sure it didn't happen. Then _you_ got in trouble, anyway. I'll see you guys later." She pulled the door shut and headed down the stairs towards the parking lot.

"Wait what? She saw you die in an explosion and you called Kayla and not me?"

"I didn't want you to freak out."

"Oh yeah, 'cause why would I freak out over something like…"

"Dude, are you really going to let her leave again?"

Dean stopped. "Shit. No, should I?" He looked at Sam. "Right." He quickly headed out the door. "Kayla." She was already down the stairs and the cab was pulling up; they had ditched her rental car earlier. Dean jogged down and shut the door as she was opening it. "Kayla."

"What?"

"You're not going."

"Dean, I was worried about you guys. You're all fine now."

"I'm not, and I'm sure as hell not going to be if you walk away again."

"Actually I'm driving to the airport, and then I'll be flying…"

Dean smirked in spite of the situation. "You almost sounded like me for a second."

"Yeah Sam said that too."

He pulled a few bills out of his wallet and tossed them at the driver. "Here, leave." And he actually drove off, awesome. "Please stay. I want you to, ok? I want you here, and you were right, I shouldn't be trying to get myself killed, because I can't protect you if I'm dead. Not that you need protecting, you know what I mean. Does that cover everything?"

She tried not to smile but it was hard not to after that. "You've been thinking that one over for a minute huh?"

"How'd I do?" He smirked and kissed her before she could answer.

Her reaction gave her away as she trembled under his touch. She felt her bag being taken away but let it go and wrapper her arms around him.

"Careful." He kissed her again. "You're acting like you missed me or something."

"You are so stuck with me Dean Winchester. No matter how big a jerk you're being, no matter how many times one of us almost dies, you're stuck with me."

He picked her bag up off the ground and slid his arm over her shoulders. "You promise?"


End file.
